Pain
by ElsaTheSnowQueen2
Summary: This is from Elsa's pov and i may add other pov's later on. The story starts with Anna and Kristoff finding Elsa. She has been threw a lot. Shes lost a lot of blood and has been wounded badly. I stuck at summaries please let me know what you think! this is Post-Frozen.
1. Finding Elsa

The blood loss was becoming too much and I didn't know how much longer I could hold on. The pain was too much to bear as well. I slowly closed my eyes and reopened them. A face came into view, it was fuzzy and unclear. Then a voice sounded.

"Elsa hold on! I found her!"

"Anna." I said weakly.

"Elsa don't talk. You're too weak and you've lost a lot of blood." Anna replied to me as she brushed my bloody hair out of my face.

I slowly nodded my head. It took too much energy to talk. I'm sure my skin is paler than its natural shade. My whole body also hurt. Someone else entered the room.

"Anna, how is she do-" Kristoff entered the room and stopped short in his sentence.

I knew what he saw. My blood was on the walls and floor. A thin layer of ice was on the floor as well making a clear coat over my blood.

"Not well, shes lost so much blood. Help me carry her." Anna said as she moved hair from my face again.

I felt my body being moved a few minutes later. I winced and heard a "sorry" whispered. Then a gasp. What was left of my dress had fallen off revealing multiple cuts and bruises across my body.

"Anna get me the blanket from the bag." I heard Kristoff say.

I felt something soft being draped over me. I closed my eyes again this time not reopening them.

**let me know what you think of this so far and if i should add more on. it would mean so much to me!**


	2. authors note please read!

**i have changed my pen name from monkeymouse7906 to elsathesnowqueen2**

**i'll take ideas if you guys have any and i'll try to update soon as well!**


	3. Flashback part 1

**N/A so this chap is a little dark and the next one will be as well. this is my first time doing something dark so please don't be mad at me and i'll take ideas on how to make it better. i'm doing my best to describe what is going on so please don't yell at me if its not really good. should i add another POV? please let me know!**

_(FLASHBACK STARTS)_

_The door to my cell opened, I looked up from the position my body was in. My eyes met his and I wish I never looked up. His eyes revealed what new plans he had in store for me today. My back was covered with lashes that were a day old and still bleeding. My once beautiful dress was now just rags. I was weak and he made sure of that, so I couldn't use my powers to escape from this hell hole. I've been missing for two weeks now._

_"Hello Elsa, are we going to behave today?" Hans asked as he came to stand in front of me snickering as I struggled against my chains._

_I spat in his face. He raised his hand and slapped me across the face, leaving a new cut and a bruise that would be showing by the next day._

_"I'll take that as a no." Hans replied with a sly grin on his face._

_Panic flashed across my features as I realized what he planned to do._

_"Guards!" Hans shouted." Make the chains tighter!" (N/A her hands are in shackles like the ones in the movie)_

_Two guards walked into the room. Pity laced their faces, but they did as they were told and then left the room. I was alone again with him and now I was afraid._

_"Now lets have some fun." Hans said as he began removing his clothes and them mine._

_I closed my eyes. I didn't want this to happen but it was and I couldn't do anything about it. A while later I felt a sharp pain between my legs. I let out a shallow cry._

_"Don't struggle Elsa it'll only become worse." Hans spat as he grabbed my hair and forced me to look at his face._

_"I might be weak but I'll still fight against you." I said as anger began to lace my voice._

_Even though I was weak the room had began to ice. He forgot my powers are connected to my emotions. When he looked for a second I hit my head against his. He stumbled backwards and slipped on the ice and fell down._

_"You're going to regret that!" Hans growled as he stood back up._

_"Do your worst." I said making my voice sound strong even though I was deathly afraid._

_"As you wish my queen." Hans replied._

_"Don't call me that!" I yelled as the room temperature began to drop sharply._

_"I'll call you whatever I want." Hans snapped._

_He left the room and shouted something I couldn't hear fully. More guards came into my cell. Hans followed them with a smug look._

_"Hold her down." Hans shouted._

_Two guards held me down and they waited for Hans's next order which came shortly._

_"Break her legs." Hans said._

_"NO please anything but that!" I pleaded._

_"Shut up! Break her legs and burn them as well." Hans replied his evil grin returning._


	4. Flashback part 2

**last time:**

**He left the room and shouted something I couldn't hear fully. More guards came into my cell. Hans followed them with a smug look.**

**"****Hold her down." Hans shouted.**

**Two guards held me down and they waited for Hans's next order which came shortly.**

**"****Break her legs." Hans said.**

**"****NO please anything but that!" I pleaded.**

**"****Shut up! Break her legs and burn them as well." Hans replied his evil grin returning.**

* * *

NOW

I struggled as one of the guards raised what looked like a hammer with blood already smeared across it. I was held tighter so my struggles ended in vain. The guard brought the hammer down quickly and with deadly aim. My right leg sounded with a sickening snap. I began to struggle again as I watched my leg change to a sicking purple. I ignored the pain that shot throughout my entire body. Hans shouted something else at the guard and I felt myself being stretched out. The same guard then did the same with my left. This time I screamed and the room began to ice. Hans watched with amusement. It only angered me because I knew that was all he wanted to hear.

"Great job, now burn them." Hans said with a note of happiness to his voice.

"Prince Hans, don't you think shes had enough?" the guard asked that broke my legs.

"YOU dare question my methods?!" Hans snapped as he turned to face the single guard.

"I was- I- No sir." the guard stammered out quickly.

"Good now do as you're told and burn her legs." Hans replied.

"Yes sir, right away sir." the guard answered.

The guard left the room and came back shortly with multiple pieces of hot metal. They were all glowing red. I tried moving forgetting my legs were broken until I felt pain shot through my body.

"What are you waiting for?" Hans questioned angrily.

"Nothing sir." the guard replied slowly.

"You know what I'll do it." Hans said as he took the glowing metal from the guards palm.

Once its in his hand, he walks over to me and smirks as I try to push myself further into the wall. He grabs both of my legs roughly causing me to yelp. He then brings the red hot metal down to my skin. Pain erupts throughout my body as the hot metal comes in contact with my cool skin. An agonized scream escapes my mouth before I can stop it.

This happens multiple times until I can no longer feel the pain. My body had become numb to it. I no longer screamed and this angered Hans. He turned away from me to look at one of his guards or should I say my guards, I took a chance and look at my legs both were a sickening shade of purple and had ugly tents of red to them. My legs had 2nd and 3rd degree burns, the welts had already begun to rise. I turned my head away not wanting to look at them anymore.

"You! Give me your knife." I heard Hans yell as I fought to keep my eyes open.

The person that Hans yelled at gave him his knife quickly.

"Unchain her now!" Hans said next.

"But sir, aren't you worried that she could use her powers?" the guard said almost mockingly.

"Just do what I say!" Hans shouts.

"Yes sir." the guard said meekly.

The guard came over and pulled out his keys and undid my chains. I lay there on the cool floor not wanting to move. Hans walked over and bent down to my level.

"Sit up." Hans commanded as he looked back to me.

"Make me!" I spat as I looked up so my eyes met his.

"As you wish." Hans replied as he grabbed my hair and roughly pulled my face up to his.

He then slowly dragged the knife across my arms not cutting into my skin but only pressing down. That quickly changed once he saw that this wasn't phasing me. He increased pressure on the knife and pulled it down left arm. I gritted my teeth and then closed my eyes. I was trying to keep my emotions in check.

My left arm was covered in eight long gashes that were only 2 inches deep. My right arm was covered in twice as many cuts, these ones were much deeper and longer. Blood was slowly trickling down both of my arms and I was becoming dizzy from the lack of food and blood loss.

"I'll be back in a week to put you out of your misery." Hans told me in a deathly whisper as he leaned down by my face.

"And what if I die before you get back or what if my sister finds me." I dare to ask as I turn my head to face him with hate in my eyes.

"If you die thats okay, but if your sister finds you I'll hunt you down and kill you right away." Hans answered a smirk on his face letting me know that he's not bluffing.

He exists the room and his guards follow him. They don't bother to chain me back up because Hans told them I was too close to death to even bother with it. I used my arms to pull myself up even though I was in so much pain. I reached for my ragged dress and draped it over my body. My arms were still bleeding but not as much, I was thankful for that. I wanted death to come but I knew that I had to keep fighting. I wanted to see my sister again, she means so much to me, I mean she never gave up on me even when I shut her out for all those years. I close my eyes thinking I might be able to regain some of my strength.

(Flashback ends)

**N/A : so this was part 2 of my flashback. what do you all think? i may do Hans's pov next what do think should i? and what if Hans got Elsa pregnant. **

**just some random fact about me i was burned by hot water at a young age. i had two 2nd degree burns and one 3rd degree one. **

**SO WILL ELSA EVER RECOVER FROM THIS EVENT OR WILL SHE LOCK HERSELF AWAY AGAIN? stay tuned to find out and if you see any errors let me know and i'll do my best to fix them! **


	5. Anna

Anna POV

My sister was missing close to three weeks. Kristoff and i found her a few days ago. It was the worst sight I've ever seen. The blood on the walls and floor, how deathly pale my sister Elsa looked. Her skin was a different story, her legs had a purple hue to them and welts spread up and down the flesh. Her back was a mess, an angry red starting back at me or should I say us.

The doctor told us it was a miracle shes alive because shes lost so much blood. We found out her legs were broken and burned, her back was unrecognizable and her arms have cuts across them that are still bleeding are vary in length.

We weren't able to reset her legs at the exact moment or clean her wounds. The doctor said it would have to wait until she was aware of her surroundings again. I'm currently sitting outside her door waiting for the maid to finish cleaning and come out of the room. A scream interrupts my thoughts.

"M'lady, please clam down you're only going to injury yourself further." the maid explained.

"Elsa!" I screamed as I ran into her room.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out when she saw me.

Elsa tried getting off the bed but just ended up falling on the floor.

"Leave us." I said to the maid who was trying to move Elsa to the bed but was failing because Elsa would cower away from her.

"Yes, M'lady. If you need anything else let me know." the maid answered as she exited the room.

Once the maid left the room I knelled down so I was level with my sister who was shaking violently.

"Elsa, you need to calm down." I said trying to get her to look at me. " You're safe now and he can't hurt you."

What I told her seemed to set her off. The room began to ice over and snow fell as well at a steady pace.

"Elsa, I'm going to put you back on the bed and then go and get the doctor. Okay?" I said as put her arms around my neck and then stood up with her.

After a few tires I finally got Elsa back on the bed. I turn to leave the room but Elsa's voice stops me.

"Anna, how long was I gone?" Elsa asks as she looks down at her lap.

"Almost a month," I answer. " and before you can ask you were out for a week. Stay in that bed. I'll be back."

"Yes mother." I hear Elsa reply with a hint of humor.

I closed the door to Elsa's room and then went to find the doctor. I was halfway to his office when I ran into him.

"Princess Anna, how are you doing? And your sister?" Dr. Caleb asks.

"I'm doing quite well and my sister just woke up." I answered joy filling my voice.

"That's great and I was just on my way to check on her." Dr. Caleb said as we begin walking back to my sisters room.

I opened the door and closed it after the doctor followed me in.

"Elsa, the doctors here to look at you again." I told her as I sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Okay, when hes done can I clean my hair." Elsa asks as she plays with some locks of white blonde hair that is tinted with red.

"I'm afraid your hair will need to be cut." I inform." We've already tried getting it out."

"Who's we?" Elsa asks.

I remain silent.

"ANNA." Elsa says he tone becoming dangerous.

"Me and Greda." I answered quickly.

"Okay lets focus on something else now." Dr. Caleb says breaking apart our bickering.

"Like what?" I hear Elsa ask.

"Well, I'll need to clean the burns on your legs and then reset them, clean the cuts on your arms and back and any other injuries as well." Dr Caleb answers. " Your Majesty."

* * *

**SO sorry if this seems so short. I've been busy in school with a huge project my english teacher decided she had to give us! so if i can't update for awhile that is why.**

**i have a poll up for this story and it would mean lot to me if you would go and vote on it because it deals with something that has happened in the story and i would love my readers ideas on what i should do. **

**and i send shout outs to all of those that have followed, favorited, and left me a review.**


	6. Author's note very important please read

**So Sorry this isn't a NEW CHAPTER! **

**I'm currently working on the next chap. i just got out of school for the summer but i have to help my mom work so please don't give up on me! **

**My goal for the next chap. is to make it HANS POV. Just don't me mad at me if i can't get his personality right because at heart I believe I'm more like Elsa , or so I've been told! **

**So I plan on having the next chap up in the next couple days but don't be mad if I don't and i have to send it to my beta! SO it may take longer so expect it in about a week maybe longer. **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 out!**

**and thanks to all my followers and reviewers and people that favorite me.**

**P.S. please go to my profile, i have a pole up for this story and it would make me really happy if you voted on it because i would know what to do! **


	7. we met Hans(flashback)

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! life has just been really busy! **

**So umm, This chapter will have more than one POV. And we'll finally see HANS! This is my first time writing in his POV so please don't be mad at me! **

**and on more thing - i have a poll for this story up so it would make me really happy if you would look at it and vote! i plan on leaving it up for about 2 more weeks! **

**So i hope i fixed my errors if you guys find anymore please let me know where they are and i'm sorry if this feels rushed! I've just been really busy like I've said before! **

* * *

Elsa POV

Did he just say what I think he did. Yep he did.

"When are we going to do this then?" I find myself asking even though I really don't want to find out.

"We were going to do it shortly after you awoke." answered.

"'That's fine." I reply as i use my sore arms to pull myself up to a sitting position.

He gives me a small smile after I answer then goes to his bag and pulls out some tools. He then comes back over to where I'm sitting. I now notice that I have bandages on my arms and legs. He pulls out a pair of scissors from his coat.

I tense up. Anna feels me do this. I know because she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Elsa its okay. He's just going to clean the cuts and burns and reset your bones." Anna explains to me as she glances up and sees ice forming on the walls.

"I know Anna its, I'm just- its hard to explain." I began but out of the corner of my eyes I notice the doctor getting closer to me with the scissors.

Right there instead of seeing the doctors face, I see Hans face. I scream and shot ice towards him not seeing where it hits. I was busy trying to get out of the room forgetting again about my legs until my body hits the floor. The scabs on my arms break open and began to bleed. I know this because the once white bandages turn red. I could hear Anna and the doctor yelling at each other. I feel hands on my waist and I lose it again.

"Let me go!" I scream as the room temperature drops.

"Elsa its just me! Calm down!" Anna pleads with me as I struggle.

My body was still weak, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from this place of terror. My vision starts to fade until everything goes black. My last thought was _I need to get away._

* * *

_Hans POV ( Flashback)_

_I was finally released from prison after serving a three-year sentence. I'm madder than hell at the bitch Queen of Arendelle and her stupid sister that almost fell for my trap! My parents along with my older brothers have now decided that I should live on an island in exile. Fuck them all._

_I'm currently plotting on how to get back at the fucking witch Elsa and that dumb-ass Anna. I'm hearing rumors of a wedding in Arendelle. I asked one of the ship hands if they were true. They are. My hand goes to my pocket were I managed to slip a small sliver knife._

_The cook would be here soon with my food. I would start there. Then I would kill the ships captain and take over the ship. I would also have to get rid of my sideburns._

"_Hey you, do you want to eat or not?!" the cook yells as he banged on the cell door._

"_Yes, I want to fucking eat." I yell._

_He unlocks the door, puts down the food and re locked the door. When he turned his back I made my move. I pulled him back sharply and brought the sliver knife to his throat and swiped it across in one swift movement. Before I let his body fall I grab the keys at his waist. Blood begins to pool around his body._

_I unlocked the door and stepped over the body. I make my way towards the captains quarters. I find it soon enough. I press my ear against the door. I hear a faint cough and the snoring. I small smile goes across my lips. I open the door and quietly make my way to the bed. I pulled out the bloody sliver knife and held it above the captains chest. Metal pricing flesh meets my ears seconds later. The captains eyes shot open and locked with mine before they glazed over and closed for the last time. I pulled the knife out and cleaned it with the bed sheets. I exited the captains room and shut the door behind me._

_I ran to the stairs and went up them so I was on the top deck._

"_Attention!" I yelled. " Your captain is dead and now I'm in charge. I declare a course change. Set our course to Arendelle."_

"_Yes sir, right away sir." a skinny man answered._

"_Excellent. How long we arrive?" I ask._

"_Four days sir." the same skinny man answered._

_Once I have my answer I go back to the captains' room after I order his body thrown overboard. His body was removed along with the sheets which were now stained red and new sheets were then placed down._

_4 days later_

"_Sir, we have just arrived. " the skinny man told me. I learned his name is Robert._

"_Thank you. And can you help me with something?" I reply with a small sly grin on my face._

_The crew member, I mean Robert agrees when I tell him its the bitch Elsa I plan on kidnapping. He tells me he has a drug that we can put in the Queens wine. I smile and gladly tell him to do it. We leave the ship wearing disguises so we can bend in. My sideburns are gone so hopefully I won't be so recognized if spotted. We easily get into castle by saying that we brought some wine for the wedding._

_We put wine down and put label on it saying "__**FOR QUEEN ELSA**_"_. Then we go into hiding waiting for later._

_At 7 that night the wedding reception starts. A servant pours a glass of wine for the Queen, not knowing its spiked. We get out of our hiding spot and head to the dark garden. We're there for twenty minutes when we hear voices._

"_I'm fine Anna, go have fun." says the bitch Elsa._

"_But Elsa, you just said you were feeling dizzy and light-headed. Come back inside and just go to bed." the dumb ass Anna tried pleading._

'_Don't do it Elsa, stay out here.' I thought._

"_Anna, I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air." Elsa responded to her sisters plea._

"_Okay, if you say so. I'll come check on you in a while. " Anna answers before she walks away._

_I watch as Elsa makes an ice bench and takes a seat. She brought her hands to her mumbled something that sounded like 'Damn headache.'_

_I looked at my 'partner' and asked " How much longer?" _

"_A minute now." _

_No sooner than him saying this we heard a small crash. I looked up and saw that Elsa had passed out. We put the rest of out plan into action. Don't ask how we got away with a body over our shoulders. I'll never know. We get back to the ship and put the Queens body in an empty but dirty cell. We set sail and were set to arrive in a few days and the bitch Elsa would be unconscious for about a week. We arrive sooner than planed and we move the body to another cell and chain her in chains I used three years earlier._

_(flashback ends)_

* * *

**_So please let me know what you think and i have already started working on the next chapter! _**

**_and shout-out to DragonIceFury for brainstorming with me for this chapter so its dedicated to you! _**


End file.
